Generally, sensor circuits receive electrical signals from a transducer. The sensor circuit then amplifies the received signals to a desired level for processing. In some sensor circuits, the signal is biased and amplified to provide a differential output. Noise on power supplies, such as noise on a common mode power supply used to bias the signal, can interfere with the reception and amplification of received sensor signals. In some sensor circuits, filters are used to pass signals having certain frequencies of interest. Providing traditional filters in combination with or in proximity to power supplies or other circuits on an integrated circuit chip can limit the quality of signal processing of the filter due to distortion caused by the power supply or other circuits, as well as limit the ability of the filter to provide low frequency poles.